Ninja Gaiden
'' Ninja Gaiden'' (NINJA 外伝?) is a series of video games by Tecmo featuring the ninja Ryu Hayabusa as its protagonist. The series was originally known as Ninja Ryukenden (忍者龍剣伝 Ninja Ryūkenden?, lit. "Legend of the Ninja Dragon Sword") inJapan. The word "gaiden" in the North American Ninja Gaiden title means "side-story" in Japanese, even though the Ninja Gaiden series is not a spinoff of a previous series. The original arcade version, first two NES games and Game Boy game were released as Shadow Warriors in PAL regions. The series gained popularity on the 8-bit Nintendo Entertainment System for its tight action-platform gameplay, catchy music and, according to G4's X-Play, for being the first console game to have the story presented in cinematic cutscenes. The 8-bit trilogy was enhanced for the 16-bit Super NES in 1995. Sega also released two Ninja Gaiden games for the Game Gear andMaster System, the latter only for PAL regions. A new game, titled Ninja Gaiden, was released in 2004 as a 3D action game on the Xbox, developed by Team Ninja, the makers of Dead or Alive. The Ninja Gaiden franchise is well known for its high degree of difficulty, particularly the original NES version and the Xbox revival. The arcade version of Ninja Gaiden (released in 1988, in Japan, North America, and Europe)[2] was a Double Dragon-style beat 'em up, in which the player controls a nameless blue ninja as he travels to various regions of the United States (such as San Francisco, New Jersey and Las Vegas) to defeat an evil cult led by a fictional descendant of Nostradamus, who is trying to personally fulfill his ancestor's prophecy of the rise of an evil king in 1999. The player has a variety of techniques, such as a flying neck throw and a back-flip.[3] The player can obtain power-ups by throwing enemies into background objects, such as street lights and dumpsters. The player fights primarily with his bare hands, although a sword can also be used for a limited time as a power-up; he can also use environmental objects as a prop from which he can deliver more powerful kicking attacks. Although the game takes place in different environments, there are primarily only five kinds of enemies, all of which appear in every level (although some levels have extra enemy types). The game is mostly remembered for its infamous continue screen (where the player character is tied to the ground underneath a descending circular saw).[4] The original Ninja Gaiden arcade game received several ports for the Amstrad CPC, Commodore 64, Commodore Amiga and ZX Spectrum computers. The Amiga version in particular, retained almost all of the graphics and functionality of the original game, including the two-player cooperative gameplay and the introduction. All these versions, developed by Ocean Software, were only released in Europe as Shadow Warriors. A PC (MS-DOS format) port of the original Ninja Gaiden was also developed by Hi Tech Expressions, this time for its release in North America as Ninja Gaiden, as opposed to the other computer versions. However, it featured stripped down play mechanics and a low 16 colour palette. Lastly, was ported to the Atari Lynx handheld system. The original title was a solid port of the arcade title and is a more sought-after title for the Lynx. An emulated version of the arcade game exists in the Xbox version's update, Ninja Gaiden Black, as a bonus feature, and it is also available through Nintendo's Wii Virtual Console download service. Connection with All-Stars' Ryu hayabusa appears as a playable character. kasumi appears as an unlockable minion. games *'Ninja Gaiden (NES) ''' *Ninja Gaiden II: The Dark Sword of Chaos *Ninja Gaiden III: The Ancient Ship of Doom *Ninja Gaiden (Game Gear) *Ninja Gaiden (Master System) *Ninja Gaiden Shadow *Ninja Gaiden (Xbox) *Ninja Gaiden Black *Ninja Gaiden Sigma * Ninja Gaiden Dragon Sword * Ninja Gaiden II *Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 *Ninja Gaiden 3 *Ninja Gaiden 3 Razor s Edge *Dead or Alive *Dead or Alive 2 *Dead or Alive 3 *Dead or Alive Ultimate *Dead or Alive 4 *Dead or Alive Dimensions *Dead or Alive 5 Category:Franchises Category:Video Games Category:DLC Ideas Category:Ninja Gaiden Category:PlayStation 1 Series Category:PlayStation 2 Series Category:PlayStation 3 Series Category:PlayStation Vita Series